The Benchmark Of Maturity: Part 2
by JazzJumper
Summary: Hot Rod is charged with an important duty, but he's not to thrilled about it...


In Autobot City, Autobot leader Optimus Prime, accompanied by Blaster, is awaiting for an Autobot shuttle carrying Optimus' old friend Ultra Magnus, Autobot veteran Kup, female Autobot Arcee, Autobot triple changer Springer, Autobot messenger Blurr, and rebellious Autobot youth Hot Rod.

"Here they come, boss!" Blaster said, pointing to the approaching shuttle.

The shuttle lands perfectly, and the Autobots step out.

"Welcome to earth, fellow Autobots!" Optimus said, shaking Ultra Magnus' hand, "It's been a while, old friend."

"And I wish it was on better terms," Ultra Magnus began, "The Decepticons have captured Cybertron…"

"I know," Optimus said, "But do not worry, I have a plan, Ultra Magnus. I'd like to discuss it with you."

"Sure, Optimus," Ultra Magnus replied, "Why don't you guys get better acquainted here while we're talking."

"I guess we could." Springer answered, "We've got nothing better to do."

"Blaster," Optimus began, "Why don't you help these guys find their way around here."

"No prob, boss." Blaster replied.

"Thanks." Optimus said as he walked off with Ultra Magnus.

"Alright, guys!" Blaster said, "Welcome to Earth! I'm your designated tour guide, Blaster. Now before we head on out, do any of you have any questions?"

"I've got one," Hot Rod replied, "What are the streets of this planet like?"

"To tell you the truth," Blaster replied, "I wouldn't really know, but from what I've seen, I can teel you that they are made from a smooth, black surface."

"I guess they'll have to do." Hot Rod said.

"Alright then," Blaster began, "If you're all ready, let's transform and roll out!"

The Autobots transformed and drove off, with Blaster riding in Hot Rod.

TIME: A few minutes later. PLACE: The open road. The Autobots are driving down the streets at the normalspeed… All of them except for Hot Rod, that is, who is traveling at a high speed. Blaster, who is inside Hot Rod begins tries to slow him down.

"Hey," he began, "You know there is a little thing called a 'speed limit' on this planet."

"Oh, I get it, I'm going too slow!" Hot Rod replied, increasing his speed.

"NO!" exclaimed Blaster, "You're supposed to SLOW DOWN!"

"Oh." said Hot Rod, slowing down, "Man, this planet is no fun!"

"There's a lot more to this planet than you think, Hot Rod." Blaster said, "Let's go see what else there is to do." Blaster then radioed the other Autobots. "Hey guys, you mind if me and Hot Rod go solo for a while."

"No problem," Kup replied, "I think we can find our way around this place."

"It's okay with me." Said Arcee.

"I'm fine with it," Springer added, "As long as you get back to the city on time."

"We'll do that." Blaster replied, "Later guys!" Hot Rod sped off, Blaster's yelling could also be heard.

"I hope those guys come back in one piece." Arcee said.

"I hope they come back." Springer replied.

TIME: A few hours later. PLACE: A stop light. Blaster has just finished showing Hot Rod around the city, and Hot Rod still doesn't like it.

"C'mon, Hot Rod," Blaster said, "You have to admit that the parade we saw was a little exciting…"

"It was too long," Hot Rod began, "And WAY too boring."

"Alright I give up," Blaster began, "What are some things that you actually LIKE to do?"

"Well," Hot Rod began, "I like to speed down the roads, I like to bust up some Decepticons, I like danger…"

"Alright, alright I get the drift," Blaster said, "Well, let's go back to Autobot City, I think Optimus and Ultra Magnus are ready to announce their plan."

"Great," began Hot Rod, "All I need is another one of Ultra Magnus' long speeches…"

TIME: A few minutes later. PLACE: Autobot City square. Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus are standing in the center, with almost every other Autobot standing and waiting, Blaster an Hot Rod have just arrived, and take a spot in the back.

"Great," began Hot Rod, "Not only do I have to listen to this, I'm stuck in the way back…"

"Quit your bitching!" Blaster said, "They're about to speak!"

"Welcome, everyone," Optimus began, "As most of you may already know, the Decepticons have taken over our home world of Cybertron…"

"Tell us something we DON'T know!" Hot Rod exclaimed, everyone turned to Hot Rod, who then felt like an idiot. When everyone turned around, Hot Rod turned to Blaster. "Tough room…" he said. Blaster responded by slapping him in the back of the head.

"Pay attention!" Blaster said, "This is very important!"

"As I was saying," Optimus began, "The Decepticons have taken over Cybertron, but not its moons! Ultra Magnus and I have come up with a plan. Using Cybertron's two moons as observation bases, we will be able to observe Decepticon activities during all times." Optimus stepped aside and allowed Ultra Magnus to speak.

"Now, then," Ultra Magnus began, "Many Autobots have volunteered for this mission, but only a few can actually take it. Jazz, Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime will make up the Moonbase One unit while Bumblebee, Spike, Prowl and Brawn will make up the Moonbase Two unit. Since Optimus Prime is on the Moonbase One unit, I will be in charge of this city, that is all."

The Autobots began to walk away before Optimus stands up. "Before I forget," he began, "I would like to see Hot Rod up here… NOW."

Hot Rod slowly walked to the center of the square. "You wanted to see me, Optimus?"

"Yes I did, Hot Rod," Optimus said," "During our meeting, Ultra Magnus said you lacked the necessary discipline, so we decided to put you in charge of a very important duty…"

"Really?" Hot Rod said with his eyes lighting up, "What is it?"

"Well," Optimus replied, "As you know, Spike is assigned to Moonbase Two, so he asked me to find someone to take care of his son, Daniel. I believe this is the job that you need to build the proper discipline."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hot Rod exclaimed, "you want me, an Autobot warrior, to look after some stupid kid?!?"

"Yes." Optimus answered, "This will just help you build the one thing you lack, discipline. I hope you do a good job. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shuttle to catch."

Optimus walked off, Hot Rod just stood there until Spike walked up to him, Daniel in hand.

"I really want to thank you for doing this Hot Rod." Spike said, handing Daniel to Hot Rod.

Hot Rod took Daniel, who instantly started to kick and scream. "Don't thank me," Hot Rod said, trying to hide his anger, "Thank Optimus!"

"I will." Spike replied, walking to his shuttle, "And thanks again, Hot Rod!"

Hot Rod just stood there for a few minutes with the screaming toddler in his hand. "how do you turn this thing off, anyway" he thought to himself, looking for an off switch.

\

**TO BE CONTINIUED**


End file.
